Krew The Movie
'''Krew The Movie '''is an action-comedy-thriller movie. starring Kat, Kim, Allen, Betty, and Wenny. Synopsis The Krew is challenged by many obstacles with physical and mental effects according to the videos they've posted throughout the days. Plot In a galactical area, a dark shadow is scrolling down its Youtube feed on a holographic projection, looking at videos. As looking down, it sees ItsFunneh and the rest of the krew's channels. He holds the five channels and puts them into a machine. He laughs and the opening credits roll in. One morning, Kat was seen tossing and turning on her bed, until she fell on the floor. She gets up in a dizzying look and walks to her door. "Fooh, I had a weird dream ain't it?" said Kat to herself. She woke up at 7:00 am and saw Betty cooking breakfast. "Wake up sleepy head, I cooked you breakfast," said Betty in an energetic way. "This time I didn't add a cup of sugar in your pancakes." Allen, Kim, and Wenny coincidently wake up at the same time and saw the tasty breakfast on the table. "You better not burn my toast!" said Allen. "What the gum Allen, be gracious for what Betty has done yesterday," Kim said. They sit down and eat their breakfast, while that, they discuss on video ideas at the table. Kat said, "Alright guys, what should we play today?". Wenny said, "We should play something new, I'm kinda tired of Roblox." "But I love Roblox, maybe we should play something on Roblox but a different and rarely played game," said Allen. Kim said, "Nah, Minecraft should be played. I found a new server!". Rainbow said, "You know what, I'm just gonna watch TV, you guys record the video without me." followed by Rainbow running to the living room. They take a bath, get dressed, and find a random game on Roblox. "Woohoo, I found a rare game!" said Allen. The rest looked at Allen's game, and they proceeded to type the game in the search bar, but Wenny was feeling skeptical about the game. The game had a black thumbnail with the words, KAKWB. It had another picture with the words, 'Are You Ready?' repeating itself everywhere. It has a description which says, 'A GAME FOR MY BELOVED KREW, FUNNEH, DRAƆO, GOLD, LUNAR, AND RAINBOW!'. The rest just played the game, so Wenny just joins in. They enter the game, and they are met with a sign, the sign says, "EXIT THE GAME". "Huh? I don't get it," said Allen. Kim said, "Well, you know, we should just obey the sign, there could be a surprise!". They left the game. "Hah, the game is a foul. YOU DUMB FOUL! I'm just kidding." said Kat. They exited the game, and they heard Betty's scream. They rush downstairs. "Guys, you need to see outside!" said Betty. They look outside and they see a black universe in a portal in front of their door. "Um, surprise?" said Kim. "You prepared this, right Kim?" said Allen with a smirk. Kim shakes her head, implying she didn't plan this. "Well, let us go in the portal. I want to travel to another dimension!" said Kat. The krew nodded and they changed their clothes. They go outside and are ready to enter the portal. "Wait, before we go into the portal, we should call someone who can take care of our house!" said Allen. Kat replied, "Ah, yes. And I have just the gal!". She takes out her phone and dials a number. After waiting for 5 minutes, they see a pink car outside. "Who is that?" said Betty. The person steps out of the car, they see a full picture, its Jessica! "Jess! Baby!" said Kat. Jessica replied, "Oh hey, why did you call me here with your after effects dimensional portal?". Kat responded, "Take care of our plebby house because we will enter this portal." They threw the keys to her hands and they quickly enter the portal with potato chips. They swoosh in circles and get very dizzy and spinny, and they enter their first challenge. The krew drop on the ground and open their eyes to see a grey area with coca-cola bottles everywhere. "Hold up, this is the 1000 Degree Knife Obby!" screamed Draco. "What?" questioned Lunar. Funneh replied"I remember the memories on this level. The majority of people died on this level, so basically it is impossible." They then see Rainbow going on the bottle caps and actually making it. "WHAT?!" screeched Draco. Everyone was surprised Rainbow isn't a noob at the hard course. Funneh, Gold, and Draco try and do the same, but before Lunar could've gone on, she saw a sign, and she read it out loud. "Jump on the bottles, but be warned. One little fall, and you'll feel mourned". Suddenly, they start jumping without Lunar. Funneh does some ridiculous jumps, Gold suspiciously survives and Draco is struggling. Lunar starts to jump and they hear a thud, it was Draco! They see a black shadow on top of Draco and Draco starts becoming depressed. Lunar grabs Draco and throws him over to the other side. They made it out alive. "Arrrrrrhhhhh. Let me goooo" said Draco.